Missing You
by Alacquiene
Summary: "Aqua - Would it have killed you to bring a cell phone that could make international calls? I want you home. Now." AU / OneShot / VanitasAqua


Set in an alternate universe.

Just so you guys know, my computer broke.  
>I hope I can get my files (stories and drawings, mostly) safely out of it before it dies completely.<p>

So, replying to PMs, Reviews, and other such things will be a bit tricky for me for a while, sorry.  
>I do have a laptop, but it's old and has issues connecting to the internet.<br>I have to borrow my brother's laptop every now and then if I need to do something on the net.

Anyway, my situation of being unable to go online kind of inspired the theme for this. Haha!  
>I hope it makes sense.<p>

Hmm.  
>Have you noticed how many VanitasAqua stories I've written lately?<p>

**DISCLAIMER **[I do not own Kingdom Hearts] **DISCLAIMER**

* * *

><p><strong>MISSING YOU<strong>

_Please come home soon._

* * *

><p><strong>COMPOSE NEW MESSAGE<strong>

**To: Aqua  
><strong>**Subject: [No Subject]  
><strong>[_Attach a File_]

Aqua -

Would it have killed Ventus to book you at a decent hotel with a decent phone line instead of holing you up in some rotting house by the canal? Or would it have killed you to bring a cell phone that can make international calls? The moment you get back here, I'm buying you one, and you're accepting it. No buts.

And I want you home. Now.

I swear to hell, if I don't see you right now I'll kill your goldfish. That's if it wasn't already doing a good job of trying to kill itself. The pellets you left with me for it suck and your stupid fish won't eat them. It'll probably die tomorrow. Unless you come home.

I don't care whose wedding you're at. I don't care how amazing Venice is and how much fun you're having. And if you send me another picture of you with Terra, I'll flush your goldfish down the toilet tomorrow. Or I'll feed it to my snake. Alive. If it survives that long.

You know what? Screw this! Do you want to know what I really think about all this? You know what I really want to say to you as soon as you get back here?

_What kind of a girlfriend are you?_

I don't care that Ventus and what's-her-face are getting married and I definitely don't give a damn that Terra _really _wanted you to go with him! In fact, I hate how you ignored me and valued everything I don't care about and left me here to babysit your dumb fish. Why do you indulge the whims of the bastards who never go along with anything _you_ ever wanted to do, even though they call themselves your friends and they expect you to do what _they_ want?

So what if they begged you and said it wouldn't be the same without you? Why do you have to be such an idiot and believe their crap? You know what I think? They just want you away from me. I bet that right at this moment, Terra is with you in your room, spitting crap about me. I bet Ventus is telling you what a bad idea it is to be in a serious relationship with me. I bet you're listening to them!

Damn it, Aqua! It's like you care more about them than you do about me! And don't tell me that's not true!

You stay over at Terra's place more often than at mine! Why? Is his one-bedroom apartment better than my penthouse suite? Is his view of decrepit buildings better than my view overlooking the entire city? What the hell do you do with him anyway, in his _one-bedroom _apartment? I could kill him, Aqua. I swear! I don't care if you've known Terra since you were both in diapers! I want to kill him more than I want to kill your goldfish and I'm _this_ close to throwing the fish bowl over the balcony!

And it's not just Terra! Remember my birthday this year? You prepared a surprise party and how I wish you hadn't. Or I wish you had prepared it _just for me. _I know Ventus and I share the same birthday but why do you have to celebrate it that way? Have I not made my hatred for him obvious? Why do you think I keep denying that we're twins? Why do you think I'm avoiding his wedding and his two-words-per-sentence bride? Sure, Ventus had a happy birthday this year. But do you think I did? Do you care that I didn't? I hate Ventus! Why do you keep forcing me to spend so much time with the thing I hate?

Have I ever told you what I hate most about him? Well, now is as good a time as any: it was Ventus who introduced me to you! Remember? You were his guest at one of our parties. Going to that party where we met was the biggest regret of my life. If inheriting my father's company didn't depend on my attendance, I wouldn't have gone, I wouldn't have met you, and I wouldn't be needing any medication for the stupid, chronic migraines that you cause!

I wouldn't be spending millions on gifts that my stubborn girlfriend won't accept! I wouldn't be taking time off work to take useless walks in the park with her! I wouldn't be stressing out over a damned goldfish that might die on my watch because it won't eat its bleeding food!

Looking back on the day we met, I don't know what the hell I ever saw in you. I should have known that dating you would be a living hell from the moment you said, "Vanitas, you should straighten your tie a bit; it's a little loose." What the hell? Who cares, Aqua? I was about to be named president of the damned company that night! Just about everyone in that party worked for me and if they valued their job – their _life – _they'd keep their opinions to themselves! No one would care that my tie was _a little loose_ and no one would have had the nerve to point it out! Except you.

Our first date should have been our last. I shouldn't have let it slide when you scowled at me and reprimanded me all the way home just because I yelled at the maitre d' all night. He deserved every insult, Aqua! I don't care how shorthanded they were; you can't make a guy pay thousands for a dinner with pathetic service, especially when he's trying to impress a girl!

And I never should have asked you to be my girlfriend on our thirty-seventh date because I should have known that no decent girl dates a guy thirty-seven times without agreeing to be his girlfriend any sooner.

I don't know why I was such an idiot to still want you, and I don't know why I put up with you for the past two years.

You've been cruelly manipulative, with that face you make when I displease you that just makes me want to hang myself. You're a bossy, patronizing, know-it-all, always telling me what to do and assuming you know what's best for me. You're impossibly annoying, acting like you can't bear to be away from me one day only to spend all of the next day with Ventus or Terra.

I'm sick of this, Aqua! You! Being there for Ventus and a witch who probably can't remember your name, and having the time of your life with Terra, and being away from me for nine full days because my idiot of a brother offered his special guests a week-long tour and vacation in Italy before the wedding… That is the bleeding cherry on top of this freaking pile of crap!

Why do you do this to me?

Everyone says you're too good for me and I don't deserve you. To hell with them! They don't know what it's like, being your boyfriend. They don't know the crap I put up with. You're a real piece of work and _I hate that I ever fell in love with you_!

There. I've said it. Now you know the truth and I'm pretty sure you'll think I'm a jerk.

But if this means losing you, then so be it. Who gives a damn? I sure as hell don't. Go ahead. Break up with me. I'll thank you for it. Just don't forget to get your stupid fish when you get back here. If it's still alive.

- Vanitas

**[Send] [Save] [Delete]**

...

**-Message saved to Drafts-**

* * *

><p><strong>INBOX<br>[1 New Message]**

**From: Aqua  
><strong>**To: Vanitas  
><strong>**Subject: I miss you.  
><strong>_[Download (1) Attachment/s]_

Hi, Van.  
>How are you? I miss you so much.<p>

I can just imagine you laughing at me as you read this because I've only been away for two days and I already miss you so badly. I woke up today wondering if leaving you behind was a mistake… I wish I could have convinced you to go. Ven said he wouldn't mind if you caught up with us this late, but I know you would never…

Anyway, I know it's past midnight back home right now and you're asleep so you probably won't see this until tomorrow. I just couldn't wait! It was hard to convince Terra to lend me his laptop and come with me to a café with internet, but I really want you to see this.

Take a look at the picture I've attached. Isn't it beautiful? I took it just this morning and it's the most amazing view I have ever seen anywhere. More than anything it made me wish you were here. I'm hoping that maybe the next time I come here to see it, you would be with me. I think it would be wonderful to travel the world with you someday.

I love you, Vanitas.  
>I can't wait to come home to you.<p>

Yours,  
>Aqua<p>

**[Reply] [Forward] [Delete]**

* * *

><p><strong>COMPOSE REPLY<strong>

**To: Aqua  
><strong>**Subject: Re: I miss you.**

Aqua -

There are hundreds of places more beautiful than that.  
>I'll take you to all of them. I'll take you wherever you want to go.<p>

- Vanitas

PS  
>Your goldfish won't eat, so you better come home soon.<br>…It probably misses you, too.

**[Send] [Save] [Delete]**

**-Message Sent-**

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

**Thank You**

_~Alacquiene~_


End file.
